ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Map of Divinity: Part 1
is the third episode of Season 2 of DZ: Omniverse. Summary See Summary here. Plot On Luke's Ship Petrosapien Footman: Sir, we're about to land on Khoros. Information: The 1st part of the Map is located in a desert temple, guarded heavily. In DZ's Cell... The Surgetrix flashes blue and goes yellow. Surgetrix: Surgetrix scanning Tetramand DNA sample... Scanning.... DZ slaps the faceplate down once or twice. Surgetrix: Function not available. Scanning.... Scanning... Scan Complete. Save Tetramand DNA Sample into Alien Database as fourarms.tetra? DZ: OK - if you say so. The Surgetrix becomes blue again. DZ scrolls across his playlist, and selects an alien with four arms that he had just scanned. Four Arms: Four Arms!!! I'll get out of here, get Emily and get the Map to teleport back home! Four Arms rips the metal bars off his cage. Surgetrix: Life Form Lock mode until off native planet? Four Arms: Affirmative. Four Arms laughs, then walks across the corridor. Four Arms smashes open Emily's cell, and walks towards an escape pod room. He dials a PIN code, as it had not been used before, and clambered into a pod. Emily got the next pod, and they both pressed eject simutaneously. The escape pods shot down into the desert sands of Khoros. Emily: I heard that the Map of Divinity is located in a desert temple not far from here. Four Arms: But there's nothing around here! Emily: Dirk, that's because you're standing on the door. Four Arms walks off the door, and Emily summons a spell which destroys it, leaving a hole with a long drop. Emily: There's a lot of water down there - we'll be fine landing. Four Arms and Emily jump down the hole as soon as Luke lands his ship. The two land on water, irritating Four Arms a bit. There are torches placed along the walls, to stop it from being dark. They suddenly walk into a half lighted room. Voice: Ssso nice of you to come here, Ssssurge. Four Arms: Who are you? Ssserpent: The Ssserpent. As I was sssaying, Surge, you will be a fantastic dinner for me. Four Arms: Not on my watch! Four Arms slaps his chest, hitting the Surgetrix. Surgetrix: Function not available. Life Form Lock still active. Ssserpent strikes at Four Arms, but Four Arms grabs his neck and flings it into the darkened wall. A huge box in the center of the room appears. Ssserpent: You're not here to feed me? You're here to collect my map! Four Arms grabs the box and rams Ssserpent into the wall again. Four Arms: Neither you or Luke are powerful enough to take on the Surge! Four Arms punches the wall above Sserpent, and a barrage of rock comes crumbling down on Sserpent. Emily: Is it dead? Four Arms nods. Emily: Good - cause I'm scared of snakes. Four Arms opens the box, and the inside shines with a white light, and a white light surges into the Surgetrix. Surgetrix: Downloaded mapdivine.tetra. Four Arms stumbles as a white light escapes from the Surgetrix and engulfs him slowly. He grabs onto Emily's hand and she is teleported as well to a room. Four Arms suddenly reverts in the room. DZ: Well - that was blinding. Emily: I think we got the first part of the map. TBC in next ep. Characters Seen *Petrosapien Footman *Dirk Surge *Emily Train *Ssserpent (presumed deceased; first appearance) Aliens Seen *Four Arms (first appearance) Category:Map of Divinity Arc Category:DZ: Omniverse Category:Four-Part Episodes Category:Luke Lostris Arc